Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to an encryption system and method for compressed video and more particularly, to a fast encryption system and method a part of bit streams included in a compressed video.
Description of the Related Art
The technology for encrypting videos may be generally classified into the types of Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) and Riverst Shamir Adelman (RSA) which encrypt the whole body of video.
In the encryption standards for encrypting the whole body of video, it is much dissipative in encrypted video amount and further takes too much time and cost to fully encrypt such massive video because of so massive amount of encryption.
Hereupon, this specification proposes the technology of reducing a time and cost for encryption by encrypting fast a part of bit streams included in a compressed video.
Additionally, this specification proposes the technology of reducing an amount of video, and a time and cost for encryption by selectively encrypting an input frame based on prediction modes respective to a plurality of macroblocks of the input frame, which includes a part of bit streams in encryption, after decrypting a part of bit streams through a standard decryption mechanism.